


The Dreamer

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: The Dragonborn's Chronicles [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Dreams, F/M, Prediction, The Doom, Valyria, Valyrian Doom, foresight, mentioning of incest, mentioning of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenys dreams about the Doom and later on, watches it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamer

_Flames. Screams. Death. Blood. Agony._

_People died, towers and houses crumbling. Dragons fell from the sky, plummeting to their deaths. Humans burning alive. Running around the streets while flesh melted off their skin. Fire rolling through the streets as humongous waves hit the city, destroying walls and houses. Smog and fogs filling the streets_

_Chaos. Death. Sorrow. Destruction_.

 

I woke up screaming, curling up into a ball as I clutched my sheets against my chest. Hysterical sobs and cries tore through my throat as I wanted to erase the vision, the horrible images in my mind. Tearing and tugging on my hair as I rocked myself back and forth.

          “Daenys!” Calloused hands grabbed my wrists, pulling me against a firm chest. I kept screaming, struggling and fighting as I could still only see fire and smoke. The sounds of stone cracking, blood curling screams, dragons roaring echoed in my mind.

          “Daenys! Sister! I’m here. I’m here. It was a dream. It wasn’t real!” Gaemon whispered roughly as he held me protectively.

          “But it was!” I wailed in agony. “It was real, Gae! Real!” I had watched our world burn. Our city and home of Valyria. I had seen our precious dragon die an agonizing almost unbelievable death.

          “What did you see then, little dove?” I clawed Gaemon’s chest weakly as I tried to get closer to him. Rubbing my cheek against him as he radiated heat. Goosebumps appearing on my skin.

          “Valyria burned. Everyone died. Everyone. Human. Dragon. No one survived.”

          Gaemon froze. His heart racing like crazy. He moved his hands to my hair, massaging my scalp carefully as he kept holding me close. Thick tears rolled down my cheeks, my whole body aching.

          “You know it will happen, Gae. My dreams always come true. Always.” I could see he wanted to deny it. How could I blame him? I didn’t want to believe it either. Our home being destroyed. Our friends and family perish.

          “Come, little dove, we need to see papa.” Gaemon lifted me out of the bed, holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the tears didn’t seem to stop. Shivering as it was cold, or the cold was one of the inner kind. I was a dragonborne, but for the first time, I felt the cold. Yes, it had been born from horror. Of pain and endless sorrow.

          Guards looked up confused when Gaemon rushed into the hallway leading to our parents’ bedroom. Immediately rushing towards us, asking in concern what had happened.

          “I need to speak to our father, now!” Gaemon ordered, showing the great leader he would become in time. I had seen it. A guard rushed to the door, knocking loudly and entering. A few moments, he opened the door for us.

          Gaemon carried me inside, the guards closing the door behind us. Father tied his robe closed, a deep frown on his face as mother rubbed her eyes, sheets wrapped around her.

          “Children? What is the matter?” Father asked concerned as he moved towards us, lifting me out of Gaemon’s arms. “My little Daenys, tell me sweet baby what has brought such sorrow in your eyes?”

          “Fire and Blood, papa.” I whimpered as I clung to him, inhaling his scent as I buried my face against his chest. He moved, sitting down with me on his lap as I felt my mother’s gentle hand brush my hair back. “I saw our home burn, the city turned into melted stone and covered in ashes and soot. The screams, oh papa, the screams.” I pressed my palms against my ears as I tried not to hear it, to ignore the heart-piercing sounds.

          “Are you sure?” Father asked me carefully as he held me the way Gaemon had held me, tightly, but disbelief colouring his voice. His body stiff and unmoving.

          “I saw what I have seen. The Gods do not lie to me or show me falsehoods. Valyria will burn. And we will all burn with her.”

 

 

_Years later_

 

The day had come. I could feel it in the air. Taste it almost on my tongue. My eyes fixed on the great city of Valyria, just on the other side of the water. It had been twelve years since I had that dream, since I had told my Father of the horrors that would come.

          He had tried to convince the other Dragon Lords of my dreams, trying to save them. But they had laughed at him. Called me a foolish witch even though they knew my visions always came true. Father did not have the political power to make true changes, for even though we rode dragons, we were one of the lesser lords.

          _But we will not be that forever_.

          Yes, one day we would be greater than all that had come before us. Starting…today.

          “Daenys?” Warm solid hands settled on my shoulders as a large figure moved behind me. The coarse hair of Gaemon’s beard brushing against my temple, making my eyes flutter shut. “Come back to bed, my sweetest.” I wiggled back against him, his hands moving around me to pull me closer against him. Keeping me warm even though I did not feel the cold.

          “It’s happening.” His arms tightened around me as he knew about what I was speaking. Holding me closer as he knew the hidden pain inside of me. The silent agony that the High Lords had not listened to me and my warnings. And now countless of people and dragons would perish.

          Father had listened to me, of course. Having taken our family to the island of Dragonstone. Some families had joined us, but none of the other great families who could ride dragons like we could.

          “I am sorry she did not come with us.” Gaemon stiffened a bit at my flat words, my mind far away. I thought about the other woman he had left behind. Who he hadn’t been allowed to marry because of me. Because of the need to keep the bloodline pure. I knew he loved her, I just knew.

          “Stop it, Daenys. First of all, it is not your fault. Second, I never loved her.” I tried to move but he held me close with ease, being much bigger and stronger than me. His breath brushing against my skin, goose bumps appearing on my skin.

          “But…” He placed his finger against my lips as he pulled me closer.

          “No, no more buts. No more arguing or disbelieving me about her. I’ve always and only loved you.” He tipped my chin up to look into my eyes. His face hard and serious. I wanted to argue, wanted to deny it. But the look in his eyes stopped me, making me start to believe him. His fingers lightly brushed against my jaw as he leaned in.

          A bright light lit up the air, and my heart sank with horror. Gaemon dropped his hand as we both turned our gazes to Valyria. A whimpering sound filled the air as the city across the water turned golden and red. My throat closed up as other sounds came from the city far away.

          I pressed my hands against my ears as the distant screams and roars were like knives to my heart. The people of Dragonstone woke up, yelling and shouting as they all ran outside to watch the horror. Gaemon held me tighter, protectively. We did not look away. We could notSo many that were dying in the ancient city. It was the most horrific and painful event I’ve ever witnessed. Watching what once was my home be destroyed in flames and water. The sea becoming wild.

          Our dragons roared, the sound making hairs stand upright as I could only describe it as sorrowful and pained. The earth trembled light as the fires swallowed Valyria, smoke and ash rising up into the air. The screams and roars only became louder, mixed with loud bangs and cracks. Loud explosions brightened up the sky even more.

          “The volcanos,” Gaemon whispered in horror. Yellow orange rivers of lava seeped into the sea, white steam starting to obscure our view. The magic that held the fourteen volcanos in check had broken, the Catastrophe complete.

          “Oh Gods.” I clung to Gaemon as my legs became weak. He held me up as we continued to watch. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the sounds only became louder. Stones cracking. Towers crumbling. It looked just like my vision.

          “Enough.” Gaemon lifted me into his arms and turned me away from the destruction of our home.

          “No, no Gaemon, I need to watch,”

          “No you don’t. You’ve seen it already. Experienced it. No more.” He carried me to bed and tucked me in, holding me close as he joined me. I buried my face against his chest, sobbing.

          Slowly, the screams and roars became distant echoes before it became quiet completely. My stomach turning as the silence was painfully eerie.

          In just one night, a powerful civilisation and all its inhabitants had been wiped away. A catastrophe that will never be forgotten and will change the world in ways even I could not predict.


End file.
